No todo es color de rosa
by Hikari 1909
Summary: Una dura pelea, en una relación que comienza, puede consolidar la relación o llevarla al fracaso. Todo dependerá de la intensidad de los sentimientos o del entendimiento entre las personas.
**¡Hola a todos! aquí les traigo un nuevo proyecto, pero esta vez de la excelente serie KNB!. Obviamente los personajes no me pertenecen, son creación de Tadatoshi Fujimaki. La imagen la copie desde internet ya que creo se ajusta exacta a esta historia. (Espero no estar violando ningún derecho de autor ^o^)**

 **Temática YAOI y "escenas" de Sexo un poco fuertes para lectores sensibles.**

 **Espero les guste la historia y ojalá dejen sus comentarios! (ya sean buenos o malos) para saber si les gustó o no. Muchas gracias!**

 **...**

Cuando entré a mi departamento, vi que me estaba esperando con las luces apagadas. Estaba sentado en el sillón, concentrado en algo que no lograba entrever. Sólo la tenue luz que lograba filtrarse por entre las cortinas, hicieron que me percatara de su presencia.

Al cerrar la puerta, de inmediato encendí las luces. Esto no le agradó, pero le di tiempo a que se acostumbrara, necesitaba verle. Había sido un extenuante día y el saber que estaba ahí me tranquilizaba.

Dejé mis cosas en la mesita de la entrada y bajé la intensidad de las luces. Lentamente me acerqué a él y me senté a su lado, tras depositar un casto beso en sus labios. Me recliné en el sillón y pude percatarme de cómo su mirada se posaba en mí, aquella fría mirada que hacía que mi corazón se acelerara hasta correr riesgo de un infarto o parálisis facial.

Si bien, nuestros sentimientos eran sumamente distintos, yo lo quería y admiraba. Él había sido mi mayor inspiración cuando lo conocí. Gracias a él comencé a jugar basketball. Habíamos sido compañeros de equipo en secundaria y pertenecíamos al mejor equipo de talentos de aquella época. Ahora jugábamos en equipos distintos y éramos rivales. Y por mucho que los años pasaran, yo seguía sin poder vencerle.

A pesar de su horrible personalidad, ya llevábamos aproximadamente 3 meses saliendo. Luego de la copa de invierno, nos habíamos reencontrado todos y luego de algunas salidas juntos (y quizás de algunas cervezas de más) comenzamos a salir.

Ahora, tengo claro que quizás soy sólo una entretención para él, nada serio seguramente. Digo esto porque no podemos vernos mucho. Entre la preparatoria, el baloncesto y mi trabajo de modelo, el tiempo no me da. Suelo llegar tarde por las noches, y el poco tiempo que me queda, lo tengo que dividir entre pasar tiempo con mi familia, hacer mis deberes y estar con él. Sumado a esto, está el obsesivo gusto de Aominecchi de mirar mujeres de pechos grandes, estrechas cinturas y grandes traseros. Y obviamente, yo no tengo nada de eso.

Mi problema, es que no se en que momento, me comencé a enamorar de él. No es que el sea precisamente romántico o tierno conmigo. Al contrario. Siempre suele tratarme en forma fría e indiferente. Usualmente es violento y hasta hostil. Pero también sé que esa es su gran careta. Por que a veces, cuando se queda a dormir y dormimos juntos, me he despertado a mitad de la noche y he notado como sus fuertes brazos me tienen sujetos a él. O cuando me levanto de su lado, como inconcientemente me busca a su alrededor y murmura mi nombre entre gruñidos que no hacen más que hacerme sonreír.

Pero el problema, es cuando está despierto. Es ahí cuando me muestra ese genio de los diez mil demonios que tiene y la poca tolerancia y paciencia que me tiene.

Aún así, ahí estaba. Esperándome de noche, a oscuras, después de un largo y tedioso día.

\- Te demoraste- escupió en forma de saludo

\- Si- le respondí- no me dejaban venir – tuvimos que repetir varias tomas.

\- Mmmm- me respondió con un gruñido

\- Si, ya sabes cómo es todo- las modelos son demasiados quisquillosas- sobre todos las más novatas que no conocen bien sus mejores ángulos y poses- continué.

\- Mmmmm- volvió a gruñir

\- Sakiraicchi no, por supuesto, ella es fantástica- pero las demás – uffff son un desastre, demoran todo.

Aomine me miró con una cara extraña.

\- No me interesa- sabes- me respondió molesto.

\- Lo dices porque no la conoces en persona, pero Sakiraicchi es increíble. Me recuerda a mi querido Kurokocchi con esos hermosos ojos celestes- dije feliz de hacerle ese cumplido a los dos

\- No me interesa- me ladró más fuerte

\- ¿Estás bien? ¿Pareces molesto por algo?- le pregunté extrañado.

\- Nada- me gruño. Vamos Kise, ve a bañarte, no he estado aquí esperándote para verte solo la cara o para escucharte quejar por tu trabajo ¿Quieres?

\- ¡Vaya! ¡Me encanta tu romanticismo!- le respondí irónico riéndome.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Quieres corazones y flores acaso?

\- Podría ser… sí quizás- le sonreí con mi mejor sonrisa

\- Idiota- bórrate esa estúpida sonrisa de tu estúpida boca, que eso nunca va a suceder.

\- ¡Qué cruel eres Aominecchi!- le dije haciendo un puchero.

\- ¿Y? ¿Qué pasa con el baño?- me ladró nuevamente

\- Ya me bañé- antes de salir- estaba tan agotado y sudado por las luces, que preferí bañarme antes de salir del estudio- le dije guiñándole un ojo y sonriéndole con esa sonrisa que tanto le hacía perder la cabeza

\- ¡Y yo perdiendo el tiempo aquí aguantándote!- exclamó lanzándose sobre mío.

Aominecchi me abrazó fuertemente y luego se lanzó sobre de mí, dejándome en un solo movimiento debajo de él. Me comenzó a besar apasionadamente, introduciendo su lengua tan dentro de mi boca, que hacía que me ahogara. Casi no podía respirar.

\- ¡Aominecchi con cuidado!- le dije algo molesto

\- No- me respondió callándome de inmediato con otro beso más fogoso que el anterior.

\- ¡Dios!- ¡este hombre está más ardiente que otras veces! (si es que eso puede llegar a ser posible)- pensé para mis adentros.

Luego de varios besos y muchos gemidos, Aominecchi comenzó a bajar mis pantalones a situar sus manos en mi trasero, intentando introducir su dedo.

\- ¡No Aominecchi!- le dije deteniendo todo en ese momento

\- ¡AAAGGGGGGG!- ¿Cuándo me vas a dejar penetrarte maldito Kise por Dios?- me preguntó molesto

\- Aún no- le respondí. –Tengo un partido importante mañana y también trabajo. Tengo que poder caminar, ¿Sabes?

\- O sea ¿qué me vas a tener a puras pajas, otra vez?- me preguntó molesto

\- ¿Qué te parece esto?- le dije posando mis labios en su pene, dispuesto a satisfacerlo de la mejor que pudiera en ese momento.

\- Veamos- me sonrió

Comencé a chupar su duro y erecto miembro en forma apasionada. Quería satisfacerlo a toda costa. No quería que se sintiera insatisfecho conmigo. A los segundos, comenzó a emitir gemidos que me hicieron darme cuenta que iba por buen camino. Con mi mano lo masturbaba mientras que con mi boca absorbía todo el líquido seminal que comenzaba a botar. Mi boca hacía sonidos grotescos. Él tenía sus ojos cerrados y podía ver cómo sonreía de satisfacción.

Por otro lado, mi propio miembro dolía al tenerlo encerrado dentro de mis pantalones. Al ver que Aominecchi no hacía nada, con mi mano desocupada, logré liberarlo y comencé a prestarle la atención que también se merecía.

Prontamente Aominecchi comenzó a contorsionarse y a realizar pequeños espasmos. Señal de que estaba por acabar pronto. Verlo así me excitó sobremanera. Mi pene comenzó a gotear. Gemí. Al escucharme, abrió intensamente los ojos y miró la escena. Rápidamente cogió mis manos, y las aprisionó fuertemente, cosa de que no me pudiera tocar. Esa acción hizo que me detuviera, pero él rápidamente, con una mano, empujó mi cabeza hacia abajo para que continuara, y volvió a sujetarme, a fin de no poder mover mis manos.

Continué con mi tarea, hasta que sus gemidos y movimientos comenzaran a ser más erráticos. Lo miré por un segundo y vi cómo todo su cuerpo sudaba. Le quedaba poco para correrse. Tendría que estar atento a sus movimientos, ya que no quería tragarme su semen. Seguí succionándolo hasta que llegó a su clímax, pero cuando intenté salirme, él sostuvo violentamente mi cabeza, empujándola contra su miembro, haciendo que me tragara la mayor parte de su semen. El acto en sí fue tan rápido y violento, que me atoré, lo que me hizo toser y escupir los restos que habían quedado de él dentro de mi boca.

\- ¿Qué demonios te pasa Aominecchi?- ¿Por qué hiciste esto?- le grité separándome rápidamente de él y limpiándome la boca con la manga de mi camisa

\- ¿Fue mucho para ti?- me preguntó burlándose

\- ¿Y por qué me inmovilizaste las manos?- ¡Si no ibas a tocarme tú, al menos deja que me lo haga yo! ¡Sabes perfectamente lo que duele cuando está así?

\- ¡Déjate de chillar idiota! – ¡Pareces un bebé llorando porque no tuvo su orgasmo!

\- ¿Qué diablos te sucede?- le grité - ¡Desde que llegué que estás así!- ¿Te pasó algo? ¿Te hice algo que te molestara?- mi vista se nubló por la rabia e impotencia.

Aominecchi abrió los ojos sorprendido. Aún así continuó sin piedad alguna.

\- ¿Qué vas a llorar Kise? - ¡Dios, que patético eres! – ya, me voy – de verdad, no quiero seguir aquí. Ya obtuve por lo que vine.

Mis lágrimas cayeron por mis mejillas, ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan hiriente? ¡no podía entender por qué se comportaba de esa forma!

\- Cierra la puerta, ¿Quieres?- le dije lo más tranquilo posible, dándome vuelta y encerrándome en mi habitación.

No sé qué fue lo que lo entretuvo, pero le tomó al menos unos cinco minutos salir del departamento. No entendía qué era lo que había pasado. Nos habíamos vistos hace unos días y todo había estado bien. Habíamos hablado normalmente unas pocas horas antes de juntarnos sin ningún problema. En realidad, no podía entender qué había pasado.

Salí de mi habitación, rumbo a la cocina, puesto que quería comer y tomar algo antes de irme a dormir. Estaba muy desanimado. Esta situación con Aominecchi me tenía muy mal. En verdad, me sentía confundido y hasta usado por él.

Rápidamente me hice un sándwich y tomé una botella de jugo del refrigerador, y me fui a sentar al sillón. Encendí la TV y puse un partido de basketball mientras comenzaba a morder mi pan.

Inconcientemente, me puse a ordenar las revistas y los distintos periódicos que recibía a diario en mi departamento y que Aomine había estado mirando antes que yo llegara.

De repente, me dí cuenta que una revista estaba doblada y arrugada. La miré y me di cuenta que no la había visto. La levanté y tomé justo donde estaba doblada y lo que leí hizo que el pan se cayera de mi mano. El titular decía:

 _"Al parecer los famosos modelos Kise Ryouta y Ayumi Sakirai serían pareja en la vida real"_

 _Si bien, hasta el momento, la noticia no ha podido ser confirmada, se ha sabido que ambos modelos andan muy acaramelados durante estos días que se encuentran realizando una sesión de fotos para una importante marca de lencería. La modelo, quien tiene una espectacular figura, no se separa del encantador Kise Ryouta, quien se pasea de lo más feliz con ella por todos los pasillos de la productora._

 _Por ahora, les dejamos un pequeño adelanto, de las fotos que ambos se han sacado durante estos días, en donde se puede ver, que la confianza entre ellos, sobrepasa las lentes de las cámaras._

\- ¡Diablos! ¡Diablos! ¡Diablos!- grité frustradísimo. – ¡Seguro que Aominecchi vio este artículo y se molestó! - ¿Pero por qué no me dijo nada?

Fui rápidamente en busca de mi celular y pude ver una llamada perdida de Sakiraicchi y seguido de esto un mensaje. Ella ya sabía, al parecer la noticia había salido en un programa de farándula. Ella había llamado para contarme para estar preparado y no tener problemas. – Tarde- pensé.

A pesar de lo enojado que estaba con Aominecchi, lo llamé para saber si había llegado bien a su casa y preguntarle si había reaccionado así por la noticia. Él me contestó, pero al parecer, con mi llamada lo había despertado.

\- ¿Qué quieres Kise?- me gruñó

\- Quiero saber si estabas molesto por la noticia que salió hoy de mí – le pregunté directo al grano

\- ¿Cuál? ¿La que salías con la modelo?- me preguntó indiferente

\- Sí, esa- le dije

\- Kise, lo que tú hagas con esas niñatas, me da igual- sólo preocúpate de estar disponible para mí cuando lo necesite.

\- ¿A ti no te importo nada, verdad?- le pregunté al borde del llanto – Aomine si no quieres estar conmigo, no tienes que hacerlo en verdad. Puedes conseguir sexo co…. – pero al decir esto último, me cortó.

Enojado, volví a marcar su número telefónico, pero no me contestó. Había apagado el celular. Furioso, tiré el celular contra la pared, lo que hizo que se rompiera en mil pedazos. Ahí había quedado destruida mi inversión de casi mil dólares en el aparato último modelo. Pero no me importaba. Era tanta mi rabia y frustración que comencé a llorar como un niño. ¿Cómo podía haberme enamorado así de un tipo como él? – Después de todo lo que nos había hecho y tratado a varios de la "Generación de Milagros"- después de cómo había tratado a Kurokocchi y a mí en los partidos y en la secundaria. Conociendo ese genio de mierda que tenía. Si alguna vez pensé que me podría llegar a querer, me había equivocado.

Lo peor de ser modelo, es que uno tiene que cuidar su rostro y sus horas de sueño lo mejor que se pueda. Una persona como yo, es decir, yo Kise Ryouta, no puedo darme el lujo de no dormir o llorar toda la noche, si es que no quiero que todo el mundo se entere, ya que mis ojos suelen hincharse como huevos fritos y suele tomarme horas para que se deshinchen. Por más bolsitas de té me ponga en ellos o cucharitas congeladas me coloque, no logro deshincharlos con facilidad. Tampoco me es tan fácil faltar a la preparatoria, y menos faltar a un partido sino quiero que el entrenador me asesine a golpes.

Cómo sabía que no podría conciliar el sueño, me tomé una pastilla para dormir. La cual me la había recetado el doctor de la productora, para eventos cómo estos o cuando presentara cuadros de ansiedad y no pudiera dormir. Cómo casi nunca me pasaba, estas "dormían" en mi velador, pero luego de revisar la fecha y ver que no estuvieran vencidas, me tomé una para poder dormir. Costó que me hicieran efecto, pero finalmente, caí rendido. Eso sí, lloré amargamente hasta el último segundo que me mantuve despierto.

Al despertar me llamó la atención, lo clara que estaba la mañana. Busqué mi celular para mirar la hora, pero no lo encontré. -¡Rayos, anoche lo destruí! – recordé repentinamente, lo que me hizo recordar también, que la alarma que ocupaba para despertar, estaba en mi celular.

Corrí fuera de la cama, y encendí la televisión para ver la hora, y casi morí de un infarto. Era pasado el medio día. Es decir, ya había faltado a clases. Con mi celular roto, no tenía como llamar a nadie, por lo que no me quedó más remedio que llamar a la preparatoria por mi teléfono fijo, y reportarme enfermo. Como se me escuchaba la voz diferente y ronca (seguramente por tanto gritar y llorar anoche, quizás también por el sexo oral), la secretaria me creyó y me indicó que ella informaría a mi entrenador. Le dije también, que producto de lo mismo, ayer había salido rápido de la productora y que había olvidado mi celular allí. Por lo que no estaría disponible en él. Que perdonaran mi descuido.

Aproveché de ir al baño y pude ver mi rostro. Mi cara estaba apagada. Mis ojos hinchados y mi pelo horrible. El Kise que devolvía la mirada definitivamente no era yo.

Aunque sabía que no funcionarían mucho, puse a congelar las cucharas en el refrigerador y puse las bolsitas de té de manzanilla en agua fría para aplicarlas igual en mis ojos. Esta receta era de mi abuelita. Y al menos, hacerlo me hacía sentir bien. Era mi manera de recordarla.

Estuve aplicando estas recetas caseras un buen rato, y para mi asombro, funcionaron más de lo que esperaba. Al cabo de un par de horas repetí el procedimiento, y mis ojos volvieron a la normalidad.

Mientras aplicaba mis cucharitas congeladas, logré conversar con mi manager. Quien estaba muy preocupado al no saber de mí. Le conté la verdad- no sacaba nada con mentirle- y él me dijo que me traería otro equipo cuando me pasara a recoger.

En vista de los rumores que se habían creado, la multitienda, para la cual estábamos haciendo el catálogo, decidió arrendar unas dependencias fuera de la ciudad, por unos cuatro días, ya que se había generado mucha expectación sobre nosotros, y las afueras de la productora se habían llenado de reporteros y fotógrafos curiosos, los cuales buscaban tener la primicia sobre la noticia.

Cómo las vacaciones estaban próximas, decidieron retrasar un poco la realización del catálogo, a fin de calzar los tiempos con las vacaciones y así no perjudicarnos con las clases.

En las próximos días, no supe nada de Aominecchi así que cuando llegó el tiempo de partir fuera de la ciudad, partí sin poder cruzar una palabra con él.

La noche anterior, tragándome mi orgullo, le envié un mensaje a su celular que decía:

"Estaré fuera de la ciudad por unos días. Espero verte al regreso y aclarar las cosas. Este es mi nuevo celular" Pero no tuve respuesta.

Los días pasaron rápido y la producción del catálogo llegó a su fin. La productora había mantenido en total hermetismo el lugar de realización, para protegernos.

En más de una oportunidad con Sakiraicchi conversamos del tema y de cómo nos había traído problemas a los dos con nuestras parejas. En el caso de ella, al menos no había sido tan grave, puesto que su pareja, era también modelo y sabía que nosotros estábamos expuestos a este tipo de rumores por la prensa amarillista. Por lo que decidimos no hacernos problemas por estos temas y apoyarnos mutuamente de ser necesario.

Me dio un poco de tristeza despedirme de Sakiraicchi. Mal que mal, era una buena amiga. Nos pedimos con un gran abrazo y un beso en la mejilla.

\- ¡Nos vemos pronto Ryouta!- me dijo sonriendo

\- ¡Claro preciosa!- le contesté galantemente cerrándole un ojo.

Aquella despedida, que se había dado en la confidencialidad de la productora, había salido impresa el día lunes en todas las revistas amarillistas faranduleras. ¡Esto ya era una pesadilla!

 _"Confirmado el romance de los modelos del momento: ¡Sakirai y Ryouta están juntos!"_

 _Luego de pasar unos días, terminando el último catálogo de la famosa multitienda que los reunió, este fin de semana, uno de nuestros periodistas infiltrados, tomó varias fotos de ellos juntos, en donde queda de manifiesto, todo el cariño y amor que se tienen._

 _En esta foto, podemos ver cómo él la abraza apasionadamente, mientras ella le corresponde. En esta otra podemos ver cómo él la besa, mientras ella tímidamente, le esquiva, colocando su mejilla, al verse sorprendida por nuestro periodista infiltrado._

Y así, mostraban varias fotos, en donde nos encontrábamos juntos, mientras descansábamos o cenábamos.

Ese día lunes, no pude salir de mi departamento. Toda la prensa estaba fuera del edificio. Mi conserje, menos mal, no dejaba entrar a nadie.

En todos los programas de televisión comentaban algo de nosotros. Estaba ofuscado con el tema, pero más porque era la primera vez que me pasaba algo así.

Esa misma mañana, me llamó Kurokocchi para saber cómo estaba y para saber derechamente si la noticia era verdad o no.

\- ¡No Kurokocchi!- le dije. Tú sabes que yo estoy o estaba saliendo con Aominecchi. ¡Ya no lo sé!- le dije. Peleamos cuando comenzó todo este asunto. Y ya no he vuelto a saber de él.

\- Lo sé, lo vi hace unos días Kise-kun- y no se veía muy bien- aun cuando intentó hacerme creer lo contrario. Pero lo conozco. Pude percatarme de que algo no andaba bien con él.

\- No sé que hacer Kurokocchi- el otro día le mandé un mensaje y no me lo contestó. Supongo que las cosas quedarán así entre nosotros. Mal que mal, no alcanzamos a estar mucho tiempo juntos, ¿No es así?

\- ¡Pero tú lo quieres Kise-kun!- ¡No deberías rendirte!- me dijo mi amigo

\- Si mi querido Kurokocchi, pero por desgracia, se necesitan dos personas para formar una pareja- y ya no pude decir más, puesto que mi voz se quebró y mis labios comenzaron a temblar.

\- Yo creo que él también te quiere y harto. A su muy especial manera, claro. Pero bueno, tienes razón. Disculpa por entrometerme Kise-Kun- no quiero hacerte sentir mal.

\- Lo sé Kurokocchi- de todas formas, gracias por preguntar. Eres el único que me ha llamado para conversar conmigo de esto. Eres un buen amigo.

\- Claro, Kise- dijo finalmente Kuroko quitándole el sufijo Kun que le daba formalidad a su amistad. Eso la hacía más cercana.

\- Gracias, hablamos pronto- le dije cortándole el teléfono un tanto emocionado.

Decidí apagar los televisores y revisé los últimos mensajes. Varios eran de mi manager y 5 eran de Sakiraicchi. Los leí todos y me sorprendió como el manager de ella, descubrió todo tan rápido.

El periodista infiltrado resultó ser una de las modelos nuevas. Quien con el afán de perjudicarnos, había tomado esas fotos, ya que quería separar a Sakiraicchi de su novio.

Ella la odiaba porque estaba enamorada de su novio. Y como era del set, le había sido fácil conseguir las fotos. Para no difamarla y acabar con su carrera, la productora de ella, tuvo que salir a dar disculpas por los hechos, e indicar que la fuente, había adulterado las fotos y los hechos. Las cuales deberían salir mañana o pasado mañana en la prensa escrita. Con esto, por fin pude respirar más tranquilo.

Tipo 8 de la noche, sonó el timbre de departamento. Me sorprendí puesto que no esperaba visitas, además que el conserje no me había avisado. Asustado me acercó a la mirilla de la puerta para ver de quien se trataba y pasa mi sorpresa era Aominecchi.

\- ¡Aominecchi!- exclamé sorprendido con ganas de lanzarme sobre él

\- ¿Quién te crees que eres Kise para burlarte así de mí delante de todos?- me gritó Aomine golpeándome duro en mi mejilla haciéndome caer al suelo violentamente.

\- ¿Qué te pasa?- le grité sorprendido aún sin poder reponerme del impacto.

\- ¡Ahora seré la burla de todos los que saben que salíamos!- me gritó. ¿Te crees la gran cosa por andarte besuqueando con esa modelo, maldito infeliz?

\- ¡Aominecchi no es así! – le grité, pero seguido a eso, me pegó una patada en mis costillas.

\- ¡No digas nada! ¡maldito Kise! - ¡hoy me las pagarás!- dijo levantándome de un brazo, arrastrándome y tirándome sobre la cama

\- Pero Aominec…. – alcancé a decir cuando rápidamente me bajó los pantalones y sin previo aviso me penetró violentamente.

Un grito escapó de mi boca. El dolor era inaguantable. Pero más que el dolor físico, lo que más me dolía era ser tratado así por la persona que realmente quería. O que creía querer. Aomine me penetraba sin piedad alguna y por más que le rogaba que parara no lo hacía. Ya no aguantaba. Sentía que me rompía por dentro. Mis lágrimas corrían y corrían sin detenerse.

\- ¡Detente Aomine! ¡Ya no aguanto más! ¡Duele demasiado!- le grité sollozando, mientras el acaba corriéndose dentro mío.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Ahora soy Aomine? ¿Qué pasó con el ridículo Aominecchi?- me preguntó jadeando sorprendido

Pero ya no le pude responder. Luego de acabar, me tiró sobre la cama, y comencé a sollozar agarrado a mi almohada. Ya no aguantaba más. Me sentía destrozado. Mi corazón estaba totalmente roto y sentía como todos mis esfuerzos, no habían valido la pena en nada. Se me había castigado, por algo de lo cual ni siquiera tuve la culpa y donde ni siquiera se me había preguntado si era verdad o no. Ni oportunidad de defenderme tuve.

\- Iré al baño a lavarme- me dijo Aomine levantándose de la cama.

Cuando escuché correr el agua de la ducha, intenté reincorporarme en la cama lo que me fue imposible. Estaba temblando por el dolor. No podía controlar mi cuerpo, apenas podía moverme. Entre el golpe en la cara, la patada, la penetración y la impotencia que sentía, no podía moverme. Me dolía todo el cuerpo. Como pude logré alcanzar mi celular. Quería llamar a alguien para que me fuera a ayudar. En la primera persona que pensé fue en Kuroko.

Estaba comenzando a abrir el celular, torpemente mientras mis manos temblaban, cuando Aomine apareció en la habitación, y me quitó el celular de mis manos.

\- ¿A quien quieres llamar?- ¿No me digas que a tu novia?- me dijo molesto.

\- A Kuroko- le grité molesto. Mientras las lágrimas seguían corriendo por mis mejillas.

\- Pero mira todos los mensajes que tienes aquí de tu noviecita… que tal si los leemos en voz alta para aclarar toda esta situación, ¿te parece?

Aomine comenzó a leer los mensajes en voz alta, pero luego se quedó callado. Por un minuto pude mirarlo a los ojos y pude ver su cara de sorpresa y horror mientras leía los mensajes. Ahí estaba toda la verdad. Sakiraicchi había escrito que la pesadilla se había acabado ya que habían dado con la persona que había inventado todo, para alejarla de su novio y que era una de las modelos novatas. Qué estaba feliz porque las cosas serían aclaradas y que su novio había entendido todo y que esperaba de corazón, que yo pudiera arreglar las cosas con mi novio a quien tanto yo quería.

\- ¿Le contaste que yo era tu novio?- me preguntó Aomine en un susurro de voz

Yo no le pude contestar. Seguí llorando abrazado a mi almohada.

\- Kise, yo- me dijo él tocándome el hombro, pero yo instintivamente lo rechacé y nuevamente comencé a temblar.

\- Vete de mi casa por favor- le pedí entre sollozos. Esta es la última vez que te quiero ver Aomine. No me vuelvas a buscar nunca más.

\- Kise – perdóname, por favor- dijo él sentándose en la cama, lo que hizo que las sábanas me apretaran por lo que gemí de dolor. Ante esto, Aomine decidió levantarlas y retirarlas un poco para que su peso no me aprisionara con ella. Pero al levantarlas, exclamó: ¡Oh, por Dios!

Me volví a ver qué pasaba, pero lo que presencié no me sorprendió. Las sábanas estaban cubiertas de sangre. Mi sangre. Aomine se levantó en silencio y comenzó a preparar el baño. Escuchaba como llenaba la tina mientras yo estaba en la habitación.

Me comencé a sentir mal. Todo me comenzó a dar vueltas. Mi estómago se revolvió y me dieron unas ganas tremendas de vomitar, pero apenas me podía mover. No alcanzaba a llegar al baño. Intenté controlarme, respirando profundo, pero acto seguido vinieron unas arcadas tremendas, las cuales no pude controlar y no me quedó más remedio que vomitar en el piso de la habitación.

Aomine seguramente me escuchó, porque vino corriendo hacia la habitación y me ayudó a moverme un poco cosa de que pudiera vomitar tranquilo. Cuando terminé, el fue rápidamente en busca de la toalla de papel a la cocina, y con ella, comenzó a secar y limpiar el piso, ya que prácticamente había vomitado pura agua.

Ninguno de los dos decía nada. Todo esto pasaba en un profundo silencio, el cual era interrumpido por el correr del agua que seguía llenando la tina. Una vez que la tina estuvo lista, vino Aomine y me levantó en brazos para llevarme al baño. Al sentir ese contacto con su piel, nuevamente comencé a temblar.

\- Tranquilo, no te voy a hacer daño Kise- me dijo Aomine casi inaudible, su voz estaba totalmente quebrada.

Suavemente me depositó en el agua. Esto significó un gran esfuerzo para él, ya que tuvo que usar toda su fuerza para no dejarme caer y no me golpeara.

El contacto con el agua, me provocó un gran escozor, lo hizo que mis ojos continuaran derramando lágrimas. Tenía mi cara oculta por mi flequillo. No quería ver a Aomine ni quería que me viera así a mí, pero en esos minutos, ya nada importaba mucho en verdad. Tenía mis ojos y puños tan apretados, que sentía que mis uñas se enterraban en mis manos. Aomine se dio cuenta de ello, tomó mis manos y las abrió.

\- Te dejaré solo para que puedas relajarte un rato- Estaré afuera por si necesitas algo- me dijo

No fui capaz de responderle. Mi mirada seguía gacha ocultada por mi flequillo. Cuando escuché que cerró la puerta, comencé a tratar de relajarme y de disfrutar el calor del agua. Sentía mi cuerpo entumecido y adolorido, pero el agua me calmaba. Remojé mis manos en el agua, enjuagué mi cara y tiré mi pelo hacia atrás. Logré moverme lentamente y pude apoyar mi espalda en la tina. Comencé a buscar mis cosas de aseo, y Aomine había dejado todo a mi alcance.

\- ¡Menos mal que uso jabón para niños!- pensé sonriendo por primera vez en mucho rato- el cual había foco de burlas dentro de mis amigos- ahora me hacía feliz, ya que me pude lavar por todos lados, sin mayor irritación y dolor.

Luego, lavé con cuidado mi cabello y logré enjuagarlo bien. Sentirme limpio, hizo que mi ánimo mejorara considerablemente. Durante esos veinte minutos que pasaron, había logrado olvidarme por un rato de lo sucedido, pero cuando Aomine entró al baño, volví de nuevo a la realidad.

\- ¿Estás listo?- me preguntó

\- Sí- le respondí mirando hacia abajo nuevamente, a sabiendas que mi flequillo esta vez no ocultaría mi rostro.

\- Ven- te ayudaré a salir- dijo intentando levantarme con sus dos brazos

\- Deja tratar de pararme- le pedí- necesito orinar y lavarme los dientes

\- No sé si sea una buena idea Kise- me respondió

\- Bueno, déjame tratar – le dije enojado- cuando te vayas, tendré que poder moverme.

Aomine no me discutió e intentó ayudarme a ponerme de pie. Pude levantarme sin problemas. Me ayudó a salir de la tina y me envolví con mi bata de baño. Si bien, me dolía su resto al caminar, no fue tan terrible.

De todas formas, tuve que sujetarme del lavamanos para llegar al baño. Aomine se quedó mirando como intentaba hacer pipí, pero con él ahí no podía hacer.

\- Aomine-Kun – ¿puedes salir del baño para que pueda hacer?

\- No- me contestó firme pero sorprendido. Seguramente la formalidad con la que le hablé le sorprendió.

\- No puedo hacer si estás ahí mirando- le dije molesto y medio sonrojado.

\- Me daré vuelta- pero ni pienses que voy a salir Kise- me respondió en un tono como entre enojado y entretenido a la vez.

Finalmente pude hacer y también pude cepillar mis dientes. Luego de eso, caminé hacia fuera arrastrando un poco mis pies y pude percatarme que Aomine había cambiado las sábanas de mi cama y había limpiado todo. Hasta tenía un pijama limpio encima de mi cama.

Ver todo esto me conmovió. Algo se remeció dentro mío y sentí un gran nudo en la garganta con nuevas lágrimas que querían reaflorar. - ¡Estos eran los detalles que yo siempre había querido ver en él! - ¿Pero tenían que pasar las cosas así para que él los tuviera?.

Le di la espalda y me puse solamente los boxer. Sentía mi cuerpo caliente. Retiré la toalla que colgaba de mi cabeza y me recosté en la cama. No me había dado cuenta, pero mi respiración comenzaba a estar agitada.

Me toqué la frente y estaba hirviendo. Mis labios se comenzaron a resecar y a pesar de sentirme hirviendo, comencé a tiritar.

Aomine se acercó, tocó mi frente y fue al baño en busca del botiquín de primeros auxilios. Ahí estaba el termómetro y encontró una pomada para las heridas y/o coseduras.

Tomó mi temperatura, y estaba ardiendo.

\- Tienes mucha fiebre- Casi 39º- me dijo

\- Lo sé- le dije cortante- Tengo unos remedios en la repisa del closet- si fueras tan amable en pasármelos. Hay uno que tiene antiinflamatorio, dame de esos.

Aomine buscó los remedios y me los dio con un vaso de agua. Me acosté y acomodé para tratar de dormir. Ya eran pasada las doce de la noche, pero sentía que fueran pasadas las 5 de la mañana.

\- Antes que te duermas, échate de esta crema. Te ayudará a cicatrizar- me dijo

\- Sí- déjala en el velador – Ahora quiero dormir, ya puedes marcharte Aomine-Kun- gracias.

De pronto escuché un sollozo que hizo que mis ojos se abrieran de par en par de la sorpresa (cosa que no pudo ver Aomine, ya que le estaba dando la espalda en esos momentos).

– Kise por favor perdóname - susurró

No pude responderle en esos minutos, pero mi corazón se comprimió.

\- Por favor Kise- y Aomine cayó de rodillas al suelo llorando descontroladamente. – Nunca quise que esto sucediera- nunca quise hacerte daño- lo lamento- las palabras fueron ahogadas por el llanto

Escucharlo así, me partió el corazón. Nunca lo había visto llorar. Nuevas lágrimas comenzaron a caer por mis mejillas.

\- Kise, me carcomieron los celos- Estas semanas fueron un infierno – Yo sé que quizás para ti es normal ver gente linda y rodearte de modelos, pero para mí no- Y me es fácil pensar que podrías cambiarme rápidamente por alguien mejor que yo….

No podía dar crédito a lo que estaba oyendo….

\- O sea, tu podrías estar con quien quisieras- eres guapo, entretenido, alegre, maravilloso (aún cuando tengas la sonrisa más estúpida que he visto en mi vida) – dijo él acotando el tema entre sollozos – y estoy yo. Un pobre estúpido, que lo único que ha hecho en este tiempo, es hacerle daño a todo el mundo. Un pobre estúpido amargado y egocéntrico, que se cree superior a todos porque es bueno jugando al basketball, que no entiende y no sabe porqué lo has aguantado todo este tiempo.

\- Porque siempre te había admirado Aomine-kun

\- ¡Por favor, no me digas así!- gritó sollozando. – ¡No tú!- ¡Menos tú!

\- Aomine- yo….- le dije sin saber qué decirle

\- Kise, todo este tiempo te he amado como no te puedes imaginar- sólo que no podía demostrártelo, no está en mi naturaleza demostrar mis sentimientos, eso me hace sentir débil y vulnerable. Además que no sabía que sentías tú en verdad…

\- Yo siempre te he demostrado mis sentimientos- le dije sorprendido

\- Sí, puede ser, pero Kise tú siempre tomas todo a la ligera, y no sabía si tus sentimientos eran profundos o no…

\- Nunca he jugado con los sentimientos de nadie Aomine- solo que tiendo a expresarlos libremente cuando los siento, pero no por eso dejan de ser menos profundos..

\- Me volví loco estas semanas- no saber nada de ti – no te imaginas todas las cosas que me imaginé- más hoy cuando vi esas noticias- me sentí tan impotente, pensé que te perdía para siempre- no sabía que hacer…

\- Intenté contactarte- te dejé mi nuevo número- ¡pero nunca me llamaste!- Si tan solo me hubieras llamado y me hubieras dado la oportunidad de explicarte las cosas…

\- No podía – mi maldito orgullo y vanidad me lo impidieron- discúlpame Kise por favor…

No pude responderle, puesto que la fiebre subió. Comencé a respirar agitado nuevamente y Aomine comenzó a colocarme paños fríos en la frente.

En su desesperación por bajarme la temperatura, hizo algo que alguna vez le conté que hacía mi mamá para bajarme la fiebre en forma rápida – el desgraciado me puso una toalla congelada (con una bolsa de hielo envuelta) en mi estómago.

\- Aominecchi- si querías que te perdonara- después de esto no lo haré- le dije entre sollozos alegres de Aomine que me abrazó fuertemente y me besó tiernamente en los labios, mirándome fijamente y secando el resto de lágrimas que tenía en mi rostro.

\- Te amo Ryouta, te amo- me dijo besándome y abrazándome.

\- Aominecc – empecé a decir, pero él me puso uno de sus dedos en mis labios- dime por mi nombre Ryouta

Lo pensé por unos segundos y finalmente le dije:

\- Está bien Daikicchi – sonreí

Aomine se agarró la cabeza, no pudiendo creer la respuesta que le había dado y comenzó a reír entre lágrimas y sollozos.

Cuando la fiebre comenzó a ceder, Aomine se tranquilizó. Me obligó a beber mucha agua, y luego de acompañarme unas nueve veces más al baño, por fin, me dejó descansar. Bueno, más o menos. Ya que él se recostó a mi lado y me acurrucó en sus brazos. Mientras dormía (o más bien dormitaba) podía sentir, cómo me besaba tiernamente la frente, entre mis cabellos, los ojos, cómo posaba su cabeza en mi hombro, cómo se empapaba con mi olor y me decía suavemente que me amaba. Yo solamente, lo abraza y me aferraba más a él.

Al día siguiente, desperté muy tarde. Aomine no se encontraba a mi lado. Por un minuto, pensé que se había ido, hasta que sentí un delicioso olor a comida que venía desde la cocina.

Intenté levantarme rápidamente, pero había olvidado mi pequeño problema de atrás. A penas me podía mover. Mis piernas tiritaban al caminar. Tomé el pomo de crema y fui directo al baño. Hice lo que tenía que hacer y me dirigí a verlo.

\- ¿Qué haces levantado?- me preguntó medio molesto

\- Tuve que ir al baño- le respondí mirándolo medio sigiloso.

\- ¿Por qué me miras así Ryouta?- me preguntó asustado

\- ¿Tú cocinado?- dije sentándome en el sillón, pero teniendo la precaución de colocar un cojín adicional.

\- Bueno, sí- algo sé hacer

\- ¿Y no me vas a desear buenos días?- le pregunté sonriendo picaronamente

\- Buenos días- dijo dándome un sensual beso en los labios. Que hizo que mis piernas volvieran a temblar, pero esta vez por otros motivos.

\- Sabes que estás condenado a tratarme bien por los próximos 20 años, ¿verdad?- le pregunté con cara de puchero.

\- ¿Serías feliz si te digo que por 30 años tendrás que aguantarme?

\- No, ¡quiero saber si me tratarás bien por lo menos, por los próximos 20 años!

\- ¡Ya empezaste con tus chillidos Kise!- silencio un rato- me gritó

Lo miré e inflé los cachetes de la cara en señal de enojo, lo cual me provocó cierto dolor, ya que ahí fue donde Aomine me golpeó ayer. Aomine se dio cuenta de esto, y se acercó rápidamente hacia mí, me tomó por la barbilla y comenzó a besarme lentamente. Luego, me dijo:

\- Si, te juro por mi vida, que nunca volveré a hacerte daño Ryouta- esto que pasó ayer, nunca más se volverá a repetir- solo te cuidaré y aguantaré tus estúpidos chillidos, tus risas mamonas, y que seas tan infantil como un niño mimado de 3 años. Aguantaré todos tus productos de belleza que están en el baño y aguantaré tus mascarillas de aguacate en la cara sin tomarte más fotos para luego mandárselas a todo el grupo.

\- ¿Me has tomado fotos así y las has enviado?

Daikicchi sonrió malévolamente.

\- ¡Dios! ¡Mi carrera de modelo se ha arruinado! ¡Tendré que regresar a casa de mis padres! ¡Nooooooooo!- con la pesadilla de mi hermana mayor- dije melodramáticamente.

\- Jajajajaja – ¡qué dices Ryouta! ¡Tu hermana es igual a ti! ¡sólo que en versión femenina! ¡tiene excelente figura y unos enormes pechos! ¿Por qué no me arreglas una cita con ella?

Agarré el diario del día y lo golpee con él.

\- Deja a mi hermanita tranquila – Además ella te ve cómo un niño enfurruñado. Ella solo me ama a mí.

\- ¡Ya te salió el complejo de hermano!- exclamó sonriendo

\- Si- sonreí alegre, para caer nuevamente entre su brazos y sentir esos cálidos besos. Por fin, mi amado Daiki se había sacado esa careta enfrente mío.

\- No sabes las ganas que tengo de hacerte el amor Ryouta- me dijo en un susurro- pero sé que tendremos que esperar.

\- Salvo que seamos creativos- le dije sonriendo – llevado mi mano directamente a su pene.

\- ¡Salvo eso claro!- exclamó besándome más apasionadamente

\- ¡O salvo que me dejes meterla a mí en esta oportunidad!- le dije despegándome de sus labios bruscamente y mirándolo a la cara

\- ¡Todo menos eso Ryouta!- me dijo molesto

\- ¿Por quééééé?- le grité- ¿Nunca podré hacértelo yo? – le pregunté molesto

\- No- me dijo cruzándose de brazos

\- ¡Eres malo conmigo!- le dije haciendo un puchero.

\- Ven no te enojes –algún día - quizás – dijo besándome nuevamente en forma más efusiva, que solo hizo que me derritiera en sus brazos.

Y así pudimos superar esa dura pelea en nuestra relación. Que viendo el vaso medio lleno (como hay que ver las cosas), sirvió para que cada uno dijera lo que sentía y no hizo más que fortalecer nuestra relación.

Efectivamente, Daikicchi nunca volvió a comportarse de esa manera, cuidó siempre de mí. Y aún cuando ese carácter del demonio nunca cambió en su esencia, cuando teníamos alguna discusión por pequeña que fuera, él venía por atrás y me besaba sorpresivamente a fin de arreglar las cosas.

La mayoría de las veces, no se mostraba muy afectuoso en público, salvo algunas ocasiones especiales. Él no es de preparar cenas románticas, ni corazones, ni eso… pero cuando, es algo especial, me hace sentir amado y querido, y eso es lo que realmente importa.

Bueno, dije que en público no se mostraba muy afectuoso. Pero en privado, mi monstruo gruñón, se convierte en un tierno cachorrito, que solo pide amor, atención y cariño. Siempre juntos, aprovechando cada momento disponible. Ya fuera para ver televisión o leer, pero siempre apretujados, uno apoyado sobre el otro, siempre tocándonos, siempre abrazándonos. Nuestras manos unidas siempre.

Con el tiempo, él me confesó que esa pelea, lo había marcado de por vida. Que hasta la fecha, vivía con esa culpa. Porque no se había dado cuenta, de cómo había sido capaz de provocar tanto daño y provocárselo a sí mismo, por no conversar primero las cosas conmigo.

De ahí en adelante, la conversación fue nuestra herramienta clave para superar los problemas. Seguí trabajando como modelo por varios años, y mi carrera se vio más de alguna vez envueltas en polémicas similares a los acontecidos en esa oportunidad, pero Daikicchi sabía que lo amaba por sobre todo, y mientras él supiera eso, no había nada que temer.

Fin

Publicado 15 de Mayo de 2016

¡Nos leemos! :)


End file.
